wooserfandomcom-20200215-history
Money, Magic and Wooser
Synopsis "Every night, Wooser is visited by a mysterious girl in his dreams, who says, "Hero, please save my world!" The insomnia makes him very angry, and he leads an undead army into the world of dreams and destroys it. The girl was the Queen of this world. "The shorter the sadness you must endure, the better," Wooser whispers, as he goes back to his hand-to-mouth life" '- via Crunchyroll' Plot Summary Before the opening credits, Wooser introduces himself as an animal with no name, money or job as of late. He claims that his life is over as he pushes a red button that raises the foot of a mech, that is most likely Mecha-Wooser. Mecha-Wooser storms around and terrorizes the city for Uniforms and people in the city are panicking. Rin and Len are standing in the mech's path, exclaiming that they should transform. A sequence emerges and has Rin surrounded in an aura of hearts and changes into Magical Girl Rin Rin Rin. A transformed Len, whom names herself Len Len Len slides beside Rin Rin Rin and notes the fourth wall that her transformation was unfortunately omitted. Mecha-Wooser approaches the magical girls and Len Len Len points out that Mecha-Wooser's weakness is money and Rin agrees to attacking. They both summon a ray of hearts at Mecha-Wooser and giant stacks of money fall on it's head followed by a row of golden bricks. The impact of the bricks cause an explosion that Rin Rin Rin and Len Len Len are walking behind of. The announcer says that the two have saved the world from the evil Wooser army. Later onwards, Rin Len and Wooser are at a flowery field in the rain. Rin looks at the flowers while Len warns Rin of being completely wet by the rain. Rin points out a turtle that is being mounted by a snail and says that they are being good friends. Len steps in the theory and thinks that they are lovers instead. Len asks for a place to rest and Rin agrees. Wooser then says that when an adult says "Don't worry, I won't do anything" means that they will do something and when they say "let's rest" they really don't rest up instead. Rin asks on what Wooser was talking about. Wooser says "Dunno" as the turtle from earlier is seen eating, implying that he ate the snail that was on his back. After the end credits, Wooser and Rin are in the living room with the turtle, still eating the snail. Wooser challenges the fourth wall to a game of Rock-Paper-Scissors before the riddle and Wooser pulls out a claw, saying that it counts as "scissors". Characters (In Order of Appearance) Normal Characters * Wooser * Rin (Magical Girl Rin Rin Rin) * Len (Magical Girl Len Len Len) * Ajipon (Endcard) Guest Characters * Shu Ouma (Endcard) * Inori Yuzuriha (Endcard) Equipment and Powers Used Equipment * Mecha-Wooser (Wooser) * Wooser Buster (Interlude Appearance) Powers * Wooser Twin Linkage (Magical Girls Rin Rin Rin and Len Len Len) Points of Interest * The transformations and outfits of Rin Rin Rin and Len Len Len are references to the tropes of many magical girl series, the closest one being the Pretty Cure franchise since many magical girls from said franchise have similar transformations and outfits to Rin Rin Rin and Len Len Len. * To influence Pretty Cure even further, the Money Summoning spells from Rin Rin Rin and Len Len Len turn into one huge attack done by both combatants combined. * A poster of the artist "Egoist" (the J-Pop duo of Chelly and Ryo of Supercell) is present at the scene after the end credits. * Shu and Inori are the first guest characters since Episode 5 to appear in this episode, but only for the endcard. * Magical Girls Rin Rin Rin and Len Len Len make a return appearance in Phantasmagoric Arc, Episode 8. Quotes * Rin Rin Rin: "Wooser Wooser Money Money Spin-A-Rin!" Len Len Len: "Give you Give you Money Money Double-Len!" Rin Rin Rin and Len Len Len: "Wooser Twin Linkage!" *'Announcer:' "Once Again, Rin and Len save the world from the evil Wooser Army! Evil never succeeds. Fight! Magical Girl Rin Rin Rin!" Category:Episodes Category:Season One